Saving Wanda
by Hostfanatic
Summary: Sort of my version of the bonus chapter in the newer books. What happened when Wanda was unconscious and Doc was supposed to let her die? From the viewpoints of Melanie, Ian, and Jared.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, y'all! Hostfanatic here. Please pardon my cheesy Southern grammar. This isn't exactly a one-shot, but it's not really long, either. Just three chapters. I hope you enjoy! Reviews, please! Constructive criticism will be appreciated and considered, but unhelpful flames will not.**

** Disclaimer: I sadly don't own The Host. I wish I did. But I don't. Too bad…**

___**Jared POV**_

"Wanda!"

But she was gone, vanishing into the darkness.

I didn't love her. Not the way I loved Mel. Never the way I loved Mel.

But somehow, I loved her, too. It wasn't the same. It was completely different. I had no idea why I was somehow attracted to her now, attracted to a silver worm. Why?

She thought that she'd left me behind, but I couldn't let her do this. I couldn't let her die.

I snuck after her as she continued down the tunnel to Doc's office, to her death.

_This is wrong, _a small voice in the back of my head scolded. _Don't you want Melanie back? You can't have both of them._

_ Yes, I can, _I yelled. _I have to. Somehow, I've got to make this work._

I was more confused than I ever remembered being, but I knew one thing—I could not let Wanda, innocent Wanda, die. I had to save her, somehow. And the first thing in order to do that was to stop Doc, before it was too late.

_It shouldn't be hard. I know that he doesn't want to kill her, not really. He and Wanda are friends._

_ Anyway, even if it doesn't work, I've got to try._

I was surprised at how much that hurt—the idea of it not working, the idea of Wanda being gone. It didn't make sense. Didn't I want Mel back?

Of course I did. Nothing was more important to me, not even Wanda.

But there had to be a way I could save them both.

I heard them talking, just around the corner. Heard Mel's voice—Wanda's voice!—asking Doc to put her under. He was whispering words to her, something about his name. And then it was silent, except for his sobs.

Panic fueled me as I tore around the corner, and I barely realized that I'd yanked out my knife before I had it pressed up against his throat.

"You can't kill her." My voice was awfully calm and rational under the circumstances.

"Jared," he wheezed. "I don't want to—you _know _I would never want to—,"

"Then don't."

"She made me promise, Jared. I have to—,"

_No. _

I didn't care about his blasted promises. Not anymore.

But then, luckily, backup arrived.

_**Ian's POV**_

_She loves me…_

_ She really does love me…_

I was floating, feeling wonderful. On Cloud Nine. It took me a minute to remember why, but then I realized it. Wanda had told me she loved me.

She had said it with such conviction that I believed her for the first time, believed that we had a chance at being together. We had a chance at having a future.

Then I remembered the first half of the tribunal I had called, at what Wanda had wanted to do…

I sighed. _Silly, selfless soul. She would really stop at nothing for others. She has no limits._

_ Well, it's a good thing I do._

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. _I'm not sure she's being completely serious about this. She must know that I would never let her leave us…leave me…_

I reached out instinctively, ready to pull my Wanderer closer.

I frowned. My hands rested on the mattress.

Did she fall off the bed in the night? Where was she?

Moaning, I forced my eyes to open and peered out.

It took me all of two seconds to process the scene.

She was gone.

Wanderer. My Wanda. She was gone.

_WHERE DID SHE GO?!_

Then I realized.

_No…_

_ No…NO! NO! NO, NO, NO!_

She had left! She had waited until I was asleep. She had lied! She had left!

_NO! It's not too late! It CAN'T be!_

I was heading for the door when I stopped dead.

Was this best? If she wanted to leave, why I was I being selfish enough to stop her?

I sighed.

Then, like puzzle pieces clicking together, everything that had been going on fell into place. With a gradual horror, I suddenly realized what was going on.

Talking about how much she loved Melanie, wanting to give her back…but saying that she didn't want to be a parasite.

The glances she had given Doc, how her voice had faltered when she tried to explain to Jeb why leaving earth without being a parasite would work.

She wasn't planning on leaving earth at all.

She was planning on…

_**"NOOOOOOOOO!"**_

__My shriek of denial wasn't silent this time. It ripped up through my chest and throat, spilling out of my mouth. No. She wasn't leaving the planet only to go somewhere else! She was attempting suicide!

I had wrenched the doors aside and was running before anyone could even wake up.

Running, running. I ran as fast as I could. I had never run so fast before. But I had to. I had to make it. I had to save her.

_It. Is. Not. Too. Late._

_ It can't be!_

I looked down desperately and saw footprints, small footprints in the purple dust. They were Wanda's—I saw them frequently when she walked. They were fresh. She hadn't left long before I'd woken up.

_It. Is. Not. Too. Late._

I heard noises, coming from Doc's office as I ran down the end of the southern tunnel. I could hear people in there.

_It. Is. Not. Too. Late._

I heard Doc, and then, to my astonishment, Jared.

"—can't kill her."

"Jared. I don't want to—you _know _I would never want to—,"

"Then don't!"

"She made me promise, Jared! I have to…"

I was in the office. Wanda was lying facedown on the gurney. Panic seized me at this sight, but I forced myself to search the room for a soul.

There wasn't one, not one that wasn't in a cryotank, anyway. She wasn't taken out yet.

_It's not too late!_

"I don't give a crap about your promises!" I exploded at Doc, who was pressed up against the wall with Jared holding a knife to his neck. They both turned to look at me, astonished. "You can't kill her! I won't let you!" I was yelling now, barely able to control myself. "I WON'T!"

"Ian's right," Jared growled, recovering from his shock. "You can't kill her. I want Mel back with all my heart, but we're not going to let Wanda go that easily because you made some stupid promise."

Doc stared at him for a moment, and then slumped with relief. "Thank you," he gasped. "Thank you so much."

We stared at him, confused.

He smiled faintly at our bemused looks. "Now I'll have a valid excuse when she wakes up," he explained.

"Wait a second," Jared said in a low voice. "We can't leave her in there…we have to let Melanie come back."

Any other time, I would have argued fiercely, but the thought of losing Wanda forever, of being without her, of Doc taking her from me, had changed things for me.

Jared had been without Melanie for so long. Melanie was his Wanda. Much the same way Doc had tried to take my Wanderer away from me, the Seekers had taken his Melanie away from him.

I had experienced only a tiny amount of the agony I would have gone through if Wanda was gone, and I knew now that it wasn't right to allow anyone to have to go through that kind of pain.

"Jared is right," I murmured in a low voice.

Jared looked at me, astonished, and I permitted myself a small smile. "We can't just let Melanie remain a prisoner," I continued, my voice louder, "but we can't just let Wanda die."

"For now, let's put her in a cryotank," Jared suggested. "We can keep her safe until we figure out a solution to the problem." His gaze was steady. "We'll find a way to have them both, Ian. I promise."

"Right," I said in a businesslike tone. "Doc, you're going to have to give me some instructions on how to do this."

"Do what?"

I blinked at him. "Take a soul out."

Doc looked surprised. "What?"

Jared understood, though. He pulled Doc aside and said in a low voice that I could still hear, "It's best if you let him do this. I'm not sure he could stand it if anyone other than him touched Wanda right now. He'll be fine. I'm sure he can handle this. I wouldn't let him if he couldn't."

Doc hesitated, and then nodded.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

We all whirled around, astonished, as a tall form sprinted into the room and nearly hit the wall. Panting, Jamie slumped against the rocks instead.

"You—can't—kill—Wanda," he gasped. "You can't. You can't. I won't let you."

"What the…" Jared seemed at a loss for words.

I knew what had happened, though. "Jeb?" I guessed grimly.

Jamie stared at me. Then he looked at the floor.

"Tell Jeb that his scheme was all for nothing," I told Jamie wryly. "We're not killing Wanda. I would never let that happen, and neither would Jared. We're going to put her in a cryotank for now, so that Melanie can get her body back, and then we're going to figure out a way to solve the problem."

Jamie frowned. "Wait. Scheme?"

"Yes," Jared concurred. "Scheme?"

I sighed. "Jeb told you about the tribunal and everything that's been going on. He told you that Wanda wanted to leave, right?"

Jamie nodded.

"And then he told you that, with his shrewd old-guy insight, he had put the pieces together and figured out that Wanda was going to kill herself."

Jamie nodded again. Jared stiffened slightly.

I rolled my eyes. "Jeb told you that so that you'd come down here and try to stop her. He knew that you're the one person she can't resist."

Jared whistled. "Clever, for an old guy. Too bad we beat him to the punch."

Jamie looked crestfallen. "I…I didn't come down here because Uncle Jeb sent me. I came down here because I don't want my sister to die."

"Melanie won't die," Jared assured him.

Jamie shook his head hard. "My other sister," he said, and his voice broke. "Wanda's my sister, too."

I smiled. "Wanda's going to be just fine," I assured him in a low voice.

I turned to Doc. "All right, Doc. Just tell me what I need to do."

"Can I watch this time?" Jamie asked in a hushed voice.

Doc grabbed the scalpel, holding up a hand when I tried to stop him. "I'm going to make the cut," he said sternly. "I'm going to do that part. You can do the handling."

I nodded in reluctant agreement. Doc swiftly slid the scalpel through the fine pink line on her neck. Then he sprayed a can of Still on it, which stopped the blood already beginning to rise.

Huh. So that's what Still did.

"All right," Doc instructed me. "Carefully slide your fingers in…"

I did so, sliding my two fingers in as gently as possible. And I felt her. My Wanderer. Wanda.

I remembered what she had said. _If you could see me in my true form…you would crush me…_

Here it was. The moment of truth. Were souls really as hideous as she thought, really as hideous as humans made them out to be?

I felt her retracting, curling into my hand just like she used to curl up against my chest to sleep, and I carefully lifted her out.

I vaguely heard the others' gasps. I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. My focus was on my world, the world that I held in my hand. Wanda. She was my world, my life. I had her close to me.

Feathery attachments, like ribbons. Billowing softly as though there was a breeze. She moved slowly with grace, stretching and rippling as though happy to be out of Melanie's body, happy to be free. She shone with a silver light, sparkling softly, and I smiled. I couldn't help it.

She was so beautiful. So wonderful. So perfect.

She was mine.

What was she talking about? Crush her? All I wanted to do was hug her, cradle her, carry her in my hands forever. Love her.

Then, to my astonishment, she curled her attachments in again, and she seemed to snuggle down into my hands, curled up deeper as though she knew exactly who was holding her.

I smiled. _You know who I am, don't you?_

I swore I could hear her thrumming slightly.

_I know who you are, too._

I got the sense that she would be grinning delightedly if she had a mouth to grin with.

_I promise, my Wanderer, I won't let anything hurt you._

Then, to my surprise, she curled some of her attachments _around _my hands and squeezed.

I blinked in shock.

"Are you…is she…is she _hugging _you?" Jamie's voice was astonished.

"I think so," I breathed, and I had an insane desire to laugh.

"All right." Doc's voice was gentle. "We have to get her into the tank."

I nodded, and felt the whoosh of cold air right under my hands. Wanda clung to me, her attachments tightening their grip on my fingers.

_I know. I'm sorry that I have to leave, but if you stay out too long, you'll die. I'll be holding your tank the entire time. Don't worry. I'll be by your side._

She slid reluctantly into the tank.

I closed it just as reluctantly and cradled it to my chest gently, lovingly. I whispered to my Wanderer, not knowing if she could hear me or not, but telling her that it would be all right. Because it would be all right. I was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

** Ta-daa! Hope you enjoyed chapter one, but it's not over yet! Here's chapter two. Disclaimer is on the first chapter. Review, please!**

** Enjoy!**

_**Melanie POV**_

_No, Wanda, no…_

_ Don't do this for her!_

_ I can't see any way to stop you…_

_ Goodbye, my sister…_

_ Wanda…_

_ I love you…_

_ No…_

_ No! No!_

"WANDA!" I screamed, sitting bolt upright.

"Melanie!" I heard several voices chorusing, calling my name, but I ignored them. The lights were so bright, and I couldn't see. I thrashed against the arms holding me, the familiar arms.

"Melanie? Melanie!" Jared's lips brushed against my ear.

"Wanda!" I screamed, fighting him. "Wanda! No! Wanda! Where is she?"

_She's dead…if I'm alive, she must be dead by now…_

I stopped struggling at once, all the fight leaving me in a rush. I slumped against Jared, moaning. "No…no…"

"Mel, it's all right," he whispered. "It's okay. We saved her. We wouldn't let her die. We've got her. Mel, she's right here. She's okay. You're okay. We're all fine."

A few of his words vaguely registered. _We saved her…_

_ They saved her! She's safe!_

With a sigh of relief, I slumped back against the familiar arms. My eyes slitted open again, and I cautiously squinted until they adjusted. Then I turned, desperate to see Jared, see his face again, touch it with hands that I once more controlled.

He was grinning at me, his face the same as I remembered. I drank it in, memorizing every line all over again and relishing in the fact that he was all mine.

And now that my immediate fears about my soul sister had been taken care of, I leaned into his embrace and kissed him with all the fiery passion I had been saving during those months I had been trapped.

"I love you," I whispered when we finally broke apart.

His smile was as radiant as the sun. "I love you more," he whispered.

And then I turned to greet Jamie, greet my brother. I hugged him tight, stroking his hair, whispering how much I loved him and how much I'd missed him.

All the immediate and necessary hellos out of the way, I got to my feet to search for my sister.

_**Ian POV**_

"You will NEVER do that to me again." My voice was nearly a growl. "I'm not kidding, Wanda. You have no idea how scared I was! You can't leave me. I don't care how selfless you are."

A pause.

I sighed slightly. "I know you think you were doing the right thing. Still…you could have told me, you could have said something."

Another pause.

"No, you're right." My voice was grim. "I _wouldn't _have let you go."

There was yet another silence. "Because you _shouldn't _have gone, that's why!"

"Are you…talking to her?"

I looked up for the first time in quite a while. To my astonishment, I saw Melanie coming forward. I knew it was Melanie now, and not my Wanda. I could somehow tell, for a number of reasons.

Her eyes, for one thing. Melanie's eyes no longer had the silver undercurrent of a soul in them. They were just normal, hazel, human.

She also carried herself differently. She seemed more confident, more sure of herself, maybe a bit more rude…a bit more human.

And thirdly…I felt no connection to her whatsoever.

Every fiber of my being was pulling me toward the tank I held cradled in my hands, the way every fiber of my being had pulled me toward Melanie when Wanda was still in it. And I rejoiced, relaxed for the first time since I had fallen in love with Wanda.

The question was always in the back of my head. Do I love Melanie, or do I love Wanderer? Mel or Wanda? I assumed it was Wanda, but I had never been sure, absolutely sure, until this moment.

Wanda, inside her tank, seemed to sense my excitement and joy, because she expanded again like she did whenever she was happy. Her attachments waved back and forth as she twirled around in her tank.

Melanie laughed as we both watched her.

"Sort of," I murmured in response to Melanie's earlier question. "I don't know how, but I can almost…_sense _what she's saying to me. It's not like I'm talking to her…it's more like _she's _talking to _me."_

Melanie nodded, and we both watched her for a while longer.

"Hey, Wanda," she said softly.

Wanda twisted in Mel's direction.

"I recognize you, Wanda. You're so pretty."

Wanda was listening to Mel, I could tell, but over half of her attachments were still stretching out toward me, and I was thrilled at this.

"Can I hold her?" she tentatively asked me.

Every single one of my protective instincts locked into place, and the answer flew out of my mouth before I could think about it. "No." My voice was flat as I clutched the tank tighter to my chest.

She smiled slightly, understanding.

"All right, then," she chuckled. "I'm going to go see how Jamie's doing."

She walked back over to her brother, and I couldn't help but smile, too. I hadn't meant to be so sharp with her…but at the same time, I couldn't stand the thought of Wanda belonging to anyone but me right now. I was glad Melanie understood, and hadn't taken offense.

"She's very nice," I murmured to Wanda. "I can see why you like her."

Wanda stretched out her attachments toward me again, trying to show me that she was listening to me.

_**Jamie POV**_

"Hey, Ian!"

I bounded over to Ian, smiling brightly.

"Hello, Jamie," he responded, smiling slightly. He was still clutching Wanda's tank close to his chest. He had been having whispered conversations with her for the past two days. He could sort of understand what she was saying, though. He hadn't let go of her for those two days, either, even sleeping with her here in the hospital. I had been bringing him food, because he didn't want to bring her into the kitchens. Nor did he let anyone else even put a finger on her except him.

"Hey, Wanda," I said cheerfully, and a few of her attachments billowed in my direction, almost as though she was waving hello.

"She's happy to see you," Ian translated with a smile.

I grinned, too. "Awesome," I said cheerfully. I plopped down next to Ian and handed him some food.

"Thanks, kid," he told me, eating with one hand and holding securely onto Wanda with the other. When he was finished, he went right back to staring down at her, tracing patterns lightly on the top of her tank with a finger.

"She's awfully pretty, isn't she?" I asked wistfully, staring down at her. Ian smiled in agreement.

Then I remembered the news. "Hey, so we've come up with a plan," I told him. "We're going to try to find a new body for Wanda, but we're going to make sure that no one is inside, either. That way she isn't going to be a parasite, and she'll be happy with us." I smiled. "That's a good plan, isn't it?"

Ian was skeptical. "This is assuming that we find a good body, and there isn't anyone still left in there, human or not."

I shrugged. "I guess we'll have to see. We're bound to find a good one eventually, right?"

Ian smiled. "Hear that, Wanda?" he cooed. "We're going to find another body for you. You get to be with us again."

Wanda didn't seem to react to the news, but it was hard to tell with her in that form.

"Are you going to come?" I asked him.

He shook his head, still staring down at her. "I don't care what she looks like on the outside," he said softly. "She'll always be my Wanda on the inside, and that's what matters."


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter three, here we come! Hope you enjoyed. Review, please! Disclaimer is on the first chapter.**

_**Jared POV**_

"Jared, we found one!"

Melanie and Jamie tumbled back into the truck. I hugged them both, smiling at my ability to do so. We were truly a family again, and more.

"You found one?" I asked eagerly.

They nodded, gasping for breath. "We'll show you," Melanie told me. "Come on." She handed out the sunglasses, and we all put them on before hopping out of the truck and ambling down the street.

"Be casual," Jamie hissed, and I forced myself to relax. I couldn't help it; I was so nervous. We'd just gotten Melanie back…

I forced myself not to hear that, to just keep walking instead.

"There," Melanie whispered, pointing. I looked at where she was pointing.

I blinked in astonishment.

She was pointing right at Wanda.

"That's her," I whispered immediately.

Jamie grinned. "I know, right? It's her! It looks just like her."

Melanie smiled. "The age is just right, I think," she said quietly as we watched the tiny girl talk to another soul. The girl brushed her golden, waving hair out of her face, and we all grinned—that was a habit of Wanda's. Melanie continued, "She won't want to be a little kid, but we still want to give her lots of time in this body."

"The face is good, too," I whispered. "No one could ever distrust that face. That will be perfect for raids."

Melanie rolled her eyes.

"My only problem is…" She hesitated. "I don't know. The _vulnerability, _I guess. I've been in Wanda's head for months, and I know her. She just seems stronger than that, I guess."

"We all know that she is," I told her in a soothing tone. "But she's so gentle that we think it would be best to get a body that will express that."

She nodded. "I guess so."

Then she turned to Jamie. "Well, the final say is up to you, Jamie," she told him with a smile. "You get the last decision."

Jamie looked excited. "That looks just like her!" he said loudly. "It's almost a perfect transition from a Flower."

We looked at him strangely, but then we noticed two souls that had paused on the sidewalk and had been listening to us discuss the body.

"I'm sure that Petals Open to the Moon will really enjoy that body," he continued in that same loud tone.

Melanie caught on more quickly than I did. "Yes, probably," I said in a wistful tone. "Were you there for her insertion?"

"No, I wasn't," Jamie said, shaking his head, "but I saw her after it was finished. We were good friends when we were Flowers. I'm glad she's got a good body now."

The other souls relaxed. We were simply admiring the new soul's body together. They moved on, not looking confused anymore.

"Nice work, Jamie," Jared said under his breath as we all headed back to the truck. We climbed in to discuss the body some more.

"I say yes," Jamie decided. "She looks just like Wanda. She almost looks like an angel, and Wanda's sort of like an angel, you know?"

Melanie smiled. "You wouldn't think the same if you'd been in her head for so long," she teased.

Jamie grinned. "I'm telling her you said that," he singsonged.

"All right, back to business," Melanie said quickly. "Are we going to take this one or not?"

"Yes," I nodded. Then I turned to Jamie. "Wait a second, how did you know her name?"

He frowned. "Whose name?"

"The soul's. You said, 'I'm sure that Petals Open to the Moon will really enjoy that body.' How did you know that was her name?"

"Oh, that." Jamie smiled. "I overheard the soul she was talking to say it to her."

We smiled and piled out of the truck. Time to bring Wanda's new body home.

_**Ian POV**_

"Ian…"

"_I'm so excited, Wanda. When they get back, we can get you a new body. They're out looking for one right now."_

"I-an…"

_"I'm sure they'll find a good one. We'll make sure that there's no one in it first, though. We won't make you a parasite again, I promise."_

"Ian. Ian!"

_"There's so much that you haven't experienced yet. Wait until the rains come! It's really something to see…we're going to have a great future together, Wanda…"_

"IAN!"

I jumped and stared at Jeb. "What?" I asked, bewildered.

He sighed. "I've been standing here, calling you, for five minutes," he said, exasperated.

"Oh." I smiled. "Sorry." I looked back down at Wanda, who stretched a few attachments in Jeb's direction.

"She's saying hello."

Jeb blinked, and then squatted down so that he could peer in at the tank. His eyes widened when he saw her waving at him.

"That's her, huh?" he asked softly.

Ian grinned and nodded.

They both watched her in silence for a long time.

"Hey there, Wanda," Jeb finally choked out.

She stretched toward him in the tank.

"I thought they were supposed to be in hibernation in those tanks," Jeb said at last. "You know, sleeping."

I shrugged. "Maybe she's too wired up to sleep," I said with a grin. Then I got serious. "She has been sleeping a lot, but she's moving around in there sometimes, like right now. I talk to her a lot, and she always sort of…responds. You should have seen her when Jamie came over to see her. She probably won't remember any of it when she wakes up in a new body, though."

Jeb laughed. "Doesn't surprise me." Then he sighed. "Are you going to eat, kid? Wanda wouldn't like it if you starved yourself."

I blinked, surprised. "I've been eating," I protested.

He raised an eyebrow. "When's the last time you did?" he asked skeptically as my stomach growled loudly.

I frowned. "Um…right before Jamie left," I said sheepishly.

He sighed and heaved himself to his feet. "I'll get you some food."

I grinned up at him. "Thanks, Jeb."

"I owe her," he mumbled with a shrug, ambling off to the kitchens.

I looked back down at Wanda. She was asleep, but even so, her attachments still stretched out to me.

I smiled.

"We're back!"

Jamie exploded into the room, fairly shaking all over. They brought a body into the room, but I didn't even look at it. I just stayed with Wanda. I didn't care what she looked like on the outside. On the inside, as long as this beautiful creature was there, I would love her.

I spoke to Wanda. "Hear that, Wanda? They got you a new body! Soon you can be with me again."

She was sleeping peacefully, but when she heard my voice, she stirred. She stretched out toward me, and I grinned.

I could hear them trying to wake the body up, and Wanda slowly drifted in the direction of their voices.

"They're going to make sure that no one is there," I assured her as they took the previous soul out and put her in a tank.

Then I began to whisper to her again, telling her all about life in the caves while she had been sleeping, all the things that she was going to be able to do once she got her now body.

Minutes of attempting to wake the girl up turned into hours, which turned into days. After a long time, they came over to me and admitted that it wasn't likely that the girl was going to wake up.

"We don't want her to die," Melanie said sincerely.

Jamie grinned. "So we'll have to put someone else in, instead."

I grinned and picked up Wanda's tank, carrying it over to the girl who was facedown on the table. Doc had already made the incision, and I carefully opened the tank and reached in.

Wanda slipped easily into my hand without hesitation, and I lifted her out.

I heard several sighs, and I looked around and saw for the first time how many people were there. Trudy, Lily, Geoffrey, Paige, Jamie, Jared, Melanie, Jeb, Doc, even Kyle and Sunny.

"That's what you look like, huh?" Kyle was murmuring to Sunny.

I grinned and held my hand up so that everyone could see her. "Say hi to everyone, Wanda," I said quietly.

They watched in astonishment as she waved her attachments, and I wanted to laugh again as I gently brought her back down. She curled herself around me again, and I smiled.

"Time to go home," I whispered as I brought her near the incision line.

She slipped into the body with grace, all her attachments winding into place easily. We all watched in astonishment.

Doc sealed up the line and dusted the Smooth powder on it.

Then we all sat down and waited for Wanda to wake up to her new home, her new body, her new life.

And I would be waiting for her.

** Yaaay! I think we're all done. I might add another chapter about everyone else's point of view when she wakes up, but I don't know if I will or not. Review and tell me what you think! Fourth chapter or no? Would that be overkill, or would it work? Please review and let me know!**

** Thanks for reading! Hostfanatic out!**


End file.
